The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Transmission range selection involves a driver selecting a gear range such as park, reverse, neutral, drive, low, or overdrive, for example. A vehicle typically includes a shifter assembly that is manipulated by the driver to select the gear range. The selected gear range may be transmitted to an engine control module (ECM) and a transmission control module (TCM). The TCM may control the engagement of gears and/or a clutch based on the selected gear range.
The ECM receives inputs from one or more sensors and controls one or more operating parameters of an engine. The ECM applies power to a starter such that the starter starts the engine when the transmission is in a valid gear range.